


FreakShow

by SxDxB



Category: Designated Survivor (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Designated Survivor AU, Designated Survivor/ Supernatural Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Leo Kirkman used to have a semi normal childhood, that was until his parents told him what their family really was. What they really did. Why they moved all the time.Life has never been the same for him since.Now Leo's got One Job and that's to watch his little sister Penny, the one who had no idea what was going on in the world and that's exactly how their parents wanted it, For as long as possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Designated Survivor fanfic. It's an AU version i've decided to crossover with Supernatural.  
> Pulled a bit from supernatural scenes that i loved!!  
> Lets see how it goes!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated,  
> Leave me some Love.  
> Let me know if you all like it and would like to see more!

"Leo" his mother said as she made her way into the bedroom. "What?" he asked.  " Your father and i are taking on a case." she said as she sat beside her eldest son.  Leo raised an eyebrow. " Seriously?" he asked.  Leo was sixteen the last thing he really wanted to do was watch his little sister for god knew how long.  Though Leo knew exactly  what would happen, they would leave and Leo would in fact look after his sister as per usual.

_Leo wasn't as lucky as his sister he didn't get to be a kid for very long, his life was flipped upside down when he was seven years old.  His parents decided that their eldest needed to know what was really going on and why he constantly had to watch his sister when they were gone.  ' I know it's asking a lot, you're just going to have to grow up faster.' His mother had said.  Was it fair? absolutely not._

_Did Leo have a choice? Absolutely fuckin' not.  This was his life and his mother made  that very clear._

Leo had a bit of an attitude. All things considered the boy never got to do anything, so of course he was going to lash out.  Leo and his Mother often butted heads you'd think it'd be the other way around with Leo and his father butting heads. But alas it was Leo and his mother who often got into fights. The woman had a backbone  like no other person he knew.  Leos dad wasn't a wimp by any means but the man had a very strong, very stubborn woman on his side.  Leo looked up to his dad though and the way he did things. Always trying to find another solution to a problem. Always trying to make Leo feel as normal a teenager as possible. If possible. 

 

" Yes i'm serious Leo, so i need you to look out for you little sister." She said firmly leaving no room for argument. Leo narrowed his eyes at her before running a hand through his hair with a sigh." Whatever." he looked at his phone then deciding the conversation was over. It was over because  he knew how this went. ' **_Look out for your little sister Leo.'_** Followed by his parents leaving him and his little sister held up in some motel or hotel or whatever the fuck it was that month or week.    As per usual. As if right on cue his folks packed up and left. 

Leo rolled his green eyes and then glanced back to his phone. Yet again stuck in the damn room. Only allowed to leave for food and if he left he needed to take her with him and if he did that he needed to take a weapon. Silver blade or pistol. Maybe both?  Depending where they were and the activity there.

For a while it was just quiet. Penny was asleep since it was around midnight, so Leo just messed with his phone or searched online.  Admitting that he searched up police reports and such for the areas they were in, wasn't an option. Had he studied lore books and any other source on every supernatural being he could? Yes. yes he had. He had to. His father had told him it was important to know; not only what was out there but how to kill what it was. In case of course something happened while they were gone.  

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

Penny was ten years old and she had often asked questions here and there about why they did things but Leo could only give crap answers even lying sometimes. Saying that he didn't know. If he told her his mom- Mostly Just her.- Would kick his ass into next year. 

 ** _3AM_** came and Leo was still messing around on the computer, his brow furrowed as he read up on the latest information from the news in the area.  Sounded like maybe a werewolf thing in this town.    Penny had woken up sitting up on her bed; she rubbed the sleep from her eyes looking around the room before making her way from her room out into the living room/ kitchen area. Nobody was there so she made her way to where her parents were supposed to be. Nobody there either. Finally she went to Leos room. " Wheres mom and dad?" She asked sleepily. Leo glanced toward her before sighing and closing his laptop. " They had something to take care of.." he trailed off running his fingers through his hair. Penny eyed him for a moment before speaking. " But i thought they just took care of something." She said. Leo shifted a little bit. " It's complicated." he admitted. Penny watched him for a moment. " Are they getting a divorce? " She asked. Leo cocked an eyebrow. " Uhm.. No it's .. that's not." he sighed. " You should get back to bed.. It's late. " he tried. Penny folded her arms across her chest then. " Leo,  where did they go?" she asked.  

Leo ran his hands over his face. " Jesus.. Ya know what.. Just come over here.." he said finally. Penny made her way over to the bed and sat on the edge looking at him expectantly. "  Okay look.. They're on business.." he lied looking at his phone. " What kinda business?" she asked.  " You know that. They sell stuff.." Leo said. Penny looked at him." What kinda stuff?" She asked. Leo  glanced over his phone then. " Stuff."  Penny pouted looking at him. " Nobody ever tells me anything. " Leo put his phone down then and got up. " Then quit asking." he said as he went to grab a water. Penny followed him to the living room / Kitchen area. " Are Mom and Dad spies ? " She asked. Leo nodded as he opened the water. " Mhm. They're like James bond." he said before sipping his water. " Why do we move around so much?" Penny asked.  Leo sighed avoiding eye contact with her. " Because everywhere we go they get sick of your face." he  said somewhat playfully somewhat annoyed .  Penny furrowed her brow before leaning back against the back side of the couch.  For whatever the reason she would just not give up with this. 

"  I'm old enough Leo,You can tell me the truth. " Leo shook his head as he set his water down on the counter before running a hand through his hair. " You Don't wanna know the truth. Believe me." Penny  stared up at him. " Why not?"  She asked.  Leo snapped he hadn't meant to. It was just that they had already been there for two days and Leo still wasn't able to leave. Now with his parent gone he was supposed to stay put. He needed to breath. " Because you don't want to know." he said irritated he grabbed some cash from the table before making his way to the door. Penny watched him." Wait.. Where are you going?" She asked her eyes wide with surprise at his sudden outburst. " Out." he replied pulling his converse on before leaving, slamming the door behind him. 

It wasn't her fault. Leo just hated lying to her and the older she got the more difficult it was for him to keep it up. She was smart; she wasn't so gullible any more. Leo would need to come up with legitimate lies in order to keep the ten year old off his back. He was at a loss for words. Honestly and he snapped partly because of that and partly because he was crawling the walls in there.  It was like being a caged animal. He couldn't take it. He needed to breath. 

Leo ended up hustling pool at a dive bar earning extra cash. Who knew how long his parents would be gone this time. The cash would help.  After a couple games he had plenty of Cash for the moment. Setting the cue down as listened to the drunk guy he had just hustled mumble about how  it was 'bullshit that he just lost to some kid.'  Leo raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes as he walked by the drunk he mumbled."It's called a hustle sweetheart." He knew the drunk man was too busy bitching to himself to even register what Leo had said.  

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours passed and Leo picked up some food before heading back to the motel room. Unlocking the door he was calmer now as he entered. Pulling the key from the lock as he kicked the door closed behind him. Penny was reading a book on the couch by then. " I thought you were going out?" She asked. Leo raised an eyebrow. "I thought i told you to get back to bed." he replied  reaching into the bag of food he tossed her her favorite candy. Penny caught the candy and looked toward him. " Touche." she said slowly.  

Leo put the stuff away before pulling a soda out and cracking it open taking a swig.  " I know why you keep a gun under your pillow." Penny said after a minute of silence.  Leo went to check his room before returning "No you don't. Stay out of my stuff. " he said seriously.  " And i know why we lay salt down every where we go." She added looking at him.  Leo shook his head. " No you don't! Shut up." Leo was trying so hard  but Penny just kept pushing.   Penny disappeared for a moment before returning with what Leo knew was his moms journal. She tossed it down on the table.  " Where'd you get that? That's moms. She's gonna kick your ass for reading that. " he said eyeing her.  " Are monsters real?" She pushed. Leo shook his head." What? You're crazy." he mumbled. " Tell me." She said seriously.

Leo was absolutely silent then as he stared down at his little sister. Debating on telling her the truth or not. Leo searched her face for a moment before sighing and caving in. " I swear If you ever tell Mom or dad i told you any of this i'll end you. "  he said seriously.  Penny raised her brows. " Promise." she said. Leo sighed and put his soda down before sitting down motioning for her to do the same.  Penny sat down  in front of him looking at him expectantly. " The first thing you have to know is that we have the most interesting parents in the world.." he said slowly. Penny  watched him as he spoke.  " They're like superheros." he clarified. Penny's eyes widen as she looked at him." Really?" she asked.  Leo nodded." Really. " he bit his inner lip before continuing. " Monsters.. are real.. Mom and Dad are fighting them right now."  Leo said keeping his eye on her.

" But dad said the monsters under my bed weren't real..." She said slowly.  Leo chuckled softly. " That's because he had already checked under there. " Penny nodded in realization." Oh." she said. Leo nodded. " So yeah.. Monsters are real. Almost everything is real. " he said seriously meeting his sisters eyes. Penny  nodded in understanding as she tried to process the information. " If the monsters are real.. They could get us .. They could get you. They could get me!" She said worriedly her blue eyes going wide." Mom and Dad aren't gonna let them get you."  Leo assured her. " They're fine.. " he said softly moving closer to her. " We're fine..  I promise.." he put a hand on her shoulder.  Penny bit her inner lip before taking in a shaky breath and looking away in thought. " You okay?" Leo asked softly trying to meet her eyes but she avoided his." I'm tired.. i'm going to go back to sleep.." she said slowly before getting up and making her way back to her room.  

Leo sat there letting her go." Okay." he replied as he sat back in his chair. Hearing the door close Leo took in a deep breath running his hands over his face exhausted.  Leo slowly let out the deep breath; his face in his hands as he tried to process everything. Running his fingers through his hair before he got up and grabbed his soda heading back to his room. 

Sleep would be great. 

So he tried to sleep. 

 


End file.
